The Half Hearts
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Ketika kata cinta mulai pupus dalam diriku, perlahan kau masuk dan memberikan sebuah benih cinta yang baru untukku. Meski kau tidak berjanji akan menggantikan cinta yang telah lama berdiam, kau berjanji akan selalu berada disisiku sampai aku bisa melupakan dirinya. /Future!AU/AoKi/hint:AkaKi


**Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction**

******_The Half Hearts_**

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rating : T  
**  
**Warning : FUTURE!AU**

**Main Pair : AoKi, Past : AkaKi, Side : AkaKuro**

**A/N : Special Request for septaaa_ gomen baru bisa selesaiin fic'nya sekarang QAQ sebenernya req fic ini udah dari beberapa bulan kemaren, tapi-yahh, karena banyak hal yang harus diselesaikan disaat semester kemaren jadi author ga sempet-sempet aja nyelesaiinnya. Trus, entah kebetulan atau ga, ternyata selesainya fic ini deket-deket sama ultahnya Kise, anggap aja jadi b'day fic juga deh #gagitujugaren**

**Buat ceritanya sendiri, bakal banyak hint buat past AkaKi disini, cuma main pairingnya tetep AoKi, dan sepertinya alurnya agak keepetan dan lompat juga..orz. Semoga Minna-san yang baca ga bingung ya pas bacanya :D **

**Happy Reading, all..**

**With Love,**

**Zelvaren Yuvrezla a.k.a ren-chanz**

* * *

_Dulu, aku pernah membaca kutipan kalimat ini entah dimana, kutipan itu bertuliskan "Kebahagiaan terbesar seseorang adalah ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cintai berbahagia." _

_Bagiku, mungkin benar. Setelah hampir setahun aku menjalin hubungan dengannya, kini aku mulai menyadari suatu hal yang tidak pernah kusadari sebelumnya._

_Beberapa kali aku melihat tatapan mata Akashicchi seperti jauh menerawang. _

_Dia memang ada bersamaku, ya, secara fisik. _

_Namun, apakah benar bahwa sesungguhnya Akashicchi ada bersamaku? _

.

.

.

"Apakah aku salah mendengar, Ryouta? Coba kau ulangi perkataanmu?" Suara tegas seorang Akashi Seijuurou kini terdengar dengan lantang, ia memandang iris _Citrine_ milik Kise dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Umnn—jadi, Akashicchi," Kise tidak berani menatap lurus iris _Heterochrome_ yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam, seolah-olah tatapan itu menusuk dirinya saat ini. Ia hanya melihat kearah lantai atau kearah manapun selain mata pemuda _Scarlet_ yang ada didepannya. "Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita, Akashicchi. Aku—aku sudah lelah, kau hanya menganggapku sebagai pengganti Kurokocchi saja 'kan?"

Kini giliran Akashi yang bungkam.

Kise melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Saat kita bersama, terkadang kau memikirkan bagaimana bila kau bersama dengan Kurokocchi ditempat itu 'kan? Kupikir cepat atau lambat pasti kejadian ini akan terjadi, makannya, lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita-ssu." Kise menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat bagaimana ekspersi yang akan diberikan oleh Akashi padanya_. 'Demi kebahagiaanmu, akan kurelaan dirimu, meskipun kata cinta kini telah merekat dalam hatiku. Cintaku untuk seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tidak terbalaskan.'_

.

.

.

"Arghhhh! _Baka_!" Kise merengek kecil saat ia berada di lorong tempat dimana ia melakukan pemotretan untuk hari ini. Selain mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang Pilot, disaat ia sedang _Day-Off_ terkadang beberapa majalah menawarkannya untuk menjadi _cover-boy_ atau semacamnya.

Meski kejadian putus dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou telah terlewati semenjak 2 tahun lalu, tetapi, entahlah, seorang Kise Ryouta hanya bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan memikirkan pemuda tersebut.

Kise mempercepat langkahnya, keluar dari gedung tersebut dengan segera.

Setelah beberapa meter ia berjalan keluar gedung tersebut, sebuah lapangan basket kini menyita perhatiannya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak bermain basket, sebuah kenangan akan masa-masa SMP dan SMA-nya kini menghantuinya dalam sekejab. Lalu, ketika ia mengingat basket, hal itu tentu tidak lepas dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Lagi-lagi, kenapa harus Akashi?

"Hey! Awas!" Peringatan itu terhiraukan oleh Kise yang masih larut dalam bayangan ingatannya. Hal yang membuatnya tersadar satu-satunya adalah pada saat tekstur bola itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Cukup keras hingga membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

"Ughh.. kenapa ada bola basket tiba-tiba mengenaiku sih!? Kan sakit-ssu!" Celetuk Kise sambil marah, Kedua tangannya kini mengambil bola tersebut lalu dengan cepat ia berbalik, menemukan sebuah sosok yang menghampirinya.

"Eh? Kise?" Bola mata _Sapphire_ dari si pemilik bola kini melebar, ketika ia menemukan sosok Kise Ryouta dihadapannya.

"Aominecchi?"

- xXx xXx xXx -

"Hora~" Sekaleng minuman panas yang baru saja Aomine ambil dari _Vending Machine_ ia lemparkan pada pemuda _Blonde_ tersebut. "Traktiran karena sudah membenturmu dengan bola basket." Cepat-cepat Kise menangkap lemparan dari pemuda _Tan_ tersebut, meskipun pada akhirnya ia harus melempar-lempar pelan kaleng minuman yang baru saja didapatnya karena terlalu panas, berbeda dengan tangan Aomine yang tampaknya terbiasa dengan minuman dengan suhu yang panas tersebut.

Aomine kini duduk disebelah Kise, hari memang sudah malam dan angin dingin berhembus mengitari mereka berdua. Tangan Aomine kini membuka kaleng tersebut dengan sebelah tangannya, kemudian dengan cepat ia meneguk isi dari minuman tersebut. Setelah ia selesai meminum habis _Coffee_ kaleng tersebut, ekor matanya kini menangkap sosok Kise yang tengah memandangnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar Akashi?" tanya Aomine _to_ _the point_, membuat bola mata _Citrine_ itu kini membulat dengan sempurna. Aneh, bahkan ketika mendengar namanya saja, detak jantung Kise sekilas berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"A—Akashicchi? Memangnya ada apa dengannya-ssu? Aku sudah lama tidak menghubunginya."

"Seminggu lalu, Akashi dan Tetsu—yah, kau tahu kemana arah pembicaraanku."

Ternyata ini hal yang ingin Aomine sampaikan padanya. Bahwa Akashi dan Kuroko akhirnya bisa bersatu.

"Begitukah? Yah..baguslah, akhirnya Akashicchi bisa meraih Kurokocchi juga." Senyum Kise dengan hambar, sambil menatap kosong minuman yang kini digenggam olehnya.

"Sampai kapan kau tetap berada dalam ikatan Akashi, Kise?" Aomine kini melempar kaleng minuman kosong itu ke tempat sampah terdekat. "Kau masih memikirkan Akashi, bukan?"

Kise terdiam. Tepat sasaran. Perkataan Aomine sungguh menancap dengan kokoh dalam hatinya.

Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas ketika menemukan raut wajah pemuda berhelai _Blonde_ tersebut menjadi murung. "Tidakkah kau memikirkan untuk menemukan sosok yang baru bagimu, sudah 2 tahun berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, Kise."

"Gampang kau berkata seperti itu, Aominecchi," Kise kini menundukkan wajahnya. "Meski beberapa kali aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, saat itu juga Akashicchi selalu muncul dalam pikiranku."

"Hey, Kise." Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kise kini mengangkat kembali kepalanya, mencoba untuk menatap pemuda _Navy_ sebelum sebuah tepukan tepat mengenai kepalanya. "Ayolah, kau pasti bisa melupakan Akashi. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melupakannya, karena saat kau berusaha melupakan, saat itu juga kau sedang berusaha untuk mengingatnya kembali."

Akhirnya sebuah senyum kini bisa terukir dalam rona wajah milik Kise. Senyum pertamanya yang benar-benar tulus pada hari ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang Aominecchi lakukan dilapangan basket?" tanya Kise dengan penasaran.

"Aku?" Aomine mengukir senyumnya, "Berlatih basket. Kau tahu, beberapa pemanasan dan olah tubuh tetap dibutuhkan ketika hari libur seperti ini."

"Eh? Memangnya apa pekerjaan Aominecchi?"

Aomine tertawa kecil. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak memperhatikan siapapun kecuali Akashi ya?" Aomine cukup puas ketika pipi Kise berubah menjadi cemberut. "Aku seorang Polisi. Mungkin kau pernah mendengarnya—ah, atau mungkin tidak? Saat kelulusan SMA dan anggota _KiseDai_ berkumpul, aku pernah membicarakannya pada kalian semua, dan aku yakin kau masih sibuk dengan persiapan ujian masuk menjadi pilot."

'_Ah..benar juga, sepertinya pada saat itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka.'_ Ucap Kise dalam hatinya. Pandangan mata Kise kini kembali pada iris _Sapphire_ milik Aomine yang mulai berbicara kembali. _'Meski kami dalam satu ikatan grup bernama Kiseki no Sedai, aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui apapun tentang Aominecchi.'_

.

.

Meski berlawanan arah, Aomine tetap mengantarkan Kise sampai pada apartement miliknya. Aomine mengatakan bahwa bahaya bagi dirinya berkeliaran seorang diri sampai larut malam, meski ia seorang pria sekalipun, tentu tidak menutup kemungkinan sesuatu terjadi padanya. Apalagi seorang Kise Ryouta yang tampaknya tidak memiliki teknik bela diri apapun untuk mempertahankan dirinya sendiri.

"Aominecchi, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak bersenang-senang seperti tadi, meskipun kita berdua hanya bercerita saja, tetapi aku senang-ssu~" Kise tersenyum lebar didepan apartement miliknya.

"Kapan-kapan saat kau libur lagi, ayo kita pergi bersama lagi. Lalu," Aomine kini mendekati sosok Kise, mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga milik Kise. "Berhati-hatilah bila kau keluar malam seperti ini, aku mendengar banyak penculikan terjadi, tidak hanya wanita, banyak pria yang ikut diculik juga, entah atas motif apapun itu."

Memang sudah beberapa bulan Kise tidak kembali ke Tokyo, dan ia baru saja kembali 2 hari lalu. Ternyata Tokyo yang dulu masih aman-aman saja baginya kini telah berubah. Kise mengangguk cepat. "Aku akan berhati-hati Aominecchi, terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aominecchi juga harus berhati-hati ketika pulang kerumah-ssu."

Kalimat Kise barusan berhasil membuat dahinya tersentil oleh Aomine.

"Ouch! Aominecchi kenapa sih?" tanya Kise sambil mengelus dahi yang baru saja Aomine sentil itu.

"Kau kira aku ini siapa, Kise? Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya diriku sendiri."

"Mouu~ tetap saja aku ingin Aominecchi tetap berhati-hati-ssu. 'Kan tidak menjamin kalau kau seorang polisi juga bisa jauh dari aman."

Tawa kecil kini menghiasi wajah pemuda _Navy_ tersebut. "Sudah, masuk sana."

- xXx xXx xXx -

Entah sudah berapa lama, setelah kejadian terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Kise kini mendapat pekerjaan yang membuatnya nyaris dua bulan tidak pulang ke Tokyo. Jadwal penerbangan yang dijadwalkan untuknya ternyata lumayan memakan waktu.

Setelah ia pulang kembali ke Tokyo, tidak terasa musim telah berganti. Kise mengehela nafas ketika ia keluar dari apartement miliknya, sebuah syal panjang melilit lehernya dengan sempurna. Syal berwarna _Light Brown_ dengan corak garis-garis berwarna putih. Uap kecil keluar dari mulutnya, Pemuda _Blonde_ itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju sebuah _Department Store_. Namun, ketika ia sampai di tempat tersebut, Kise terkejut karena menemukan sosok Aomine kembali.

"Eh? Aominecchi? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kise ketika mereka berdua berpapasan.

"Huh?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya seorang polisi tidak boleh berbelanja disiang hari seperti ini?"

Kise tertawa kecil. "Ah, bukan begitu-ssu~ habisnya kau masih menggenakan pakaian seragammu lengkap begitu, kan mengundang perhatian."

Aomine kini menggaruk kepalanya perlahan. "Yah..kebetulan _shift_-ku sudah selesai sih, jadi sekalian pulang juga lebih baik aku mampir dulu. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku baru saja pulang kemarin malam, Aominecchi. Dan aku melupakan bahan makanan di _Freezer_ sudah habis, makannya aku kesini untuk berbelanja."

Mendengar perkataan Kise, Aomine kini tersenyum puas. "Kebetulan yang bagus. Ayo, kutemani kau belanja, kemudian aku akan mampir ke _apartement_-mu untuk memasak sesuatu. Kebetulan aku juga baru berbelanja beberapa bahan makanan, tidak baik bila tubuhmu diberi makanan siap saji terus."

"Eh? Aominecchi bisa memasak-ssu?" Kise agak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Aomine akan memasak. Yah, Aomine juga hidup seorang diri, tidak mungkin ia terus makan makanan beku seperti Kise, bukan?

"Aku belajar dari Satsuki, ia bilang bila aku terus memakan makanan yang tinggal dipanaskan, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanku, makannya ia mendesakku untuk bisa memasak. Sudah, ayo cepat sebelum toko ini semakin ramai."

Setelah Kise selesai berbelanja, akhirnya mereka berdua kini kembali ke _Apartement_ milik Kise. Siang itu mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai malam bersama. Kebetulan selama 3 minggu ini Kise mendapat jatah libur, makannya ia bisa menikmati kehidupan santainya sesaat. Beberapa kali Aomine juga sering mampir ke _Apartement_ milik Kise, entah itu sekedar makan bersama, bertukar pikiran ataupun hanya sekedar mengobrol saja. Entah mengapa, hubungan mereka kini menjadi akrab, berbeda dengan saat mereka masih SMA dulu.

.

.

"Aominecchi, aku akan menunggu di toko _Sport_ itu ya." Kise kini menunjuk salah satu toko di sebuah tikungan kompleks berbelanja. Hari ini ia ingin membeli sebuah sepatu baru, sepatu yang digunakan untuk berlatih basket bersama Aomine kelak.

"Baiklah, tunggu disana ya, aku akan segera kembali." Aomine kini mengangguk setuju sambil pergi ke arah lain, mencari letak toilet.

Pemuda bersurai _Blonde_ itu tampak begitu riang, ia memasuki toko _Sport_ yang sudah begitu lama tidak didatangi olehnya. Namun, ketika ia sedang melihat-lihat benda ditoko itu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa sosok yang amat dikenalnya ternyata berada ditempat itu juga.

"Ryouta?"

Sontak, Kise langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia sangat hafal dengan suara itu. Pemuda berhelai _Scarlet_ kini ada tepat dibelakangnya.

"A—Akashicchi?" Kise gelagapan sendiri ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou ditempat ini.

Akashi tersenyum kecil. "Tidak berubah. Kau sendirian kemari, Ryouta?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Aku pergi bersama Aominecchhi-ssu. Akashicchi sendiri?"

"Daiki? Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya minggu lalu ketika ada kasus di depan rumahku. Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi hari ini." Ucap Akashi dengan yakin. "Aku kemari bersama Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchi? Oh.. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi sudah.. umnn.. aku mendengarnya dari Aominecchi, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua-ssu."

"Terimakasih, Kise-kun." Mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba itu, spontan Kise berteriak kecil. Akashi sendiri tampak seperti biasa, seolah sudah sangat terbiasa dengan perlakuan Kuroko yang selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba itu.

"WHOA! K—Kurokocchi..sejak kapan kau ada disini-ssu!?"

"Sejak Kise-kun berkata selamat untukku dan Seijuurou-kun." Balas Kuroko dengan nada yang datar.

'_Seijuurou-kun, 'kah?' _balas Kise dalam hatinya.

"Oi~ Kise—" Panggilan Aomine kini terhenti ketika menemukan sosok Kise bersama dengan Akashi dan Kuroko. Entah ini kebetulan yang bagus atau tidak bagi dirinya.

"Yo, Akashi, Tetsu." Sapanya pada pemuda Bersurai _Scarlet_ dan _Baby Blue_ yang saat ini tepat memandang kearahnya. Aomine sendiri agak _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat rona muka Kise yang tampaknya sudah jadi kusut dalam sekejab.

- xXx xXx xXx -

"Kadang aku suka bertemu dengan Aomine-kun ketika ia sedang melakukan patroli, tapi aku tidak mendengar kabar apapun tentang Kise-kun." Kuroko kini membuka pembicaraan saat mereka tengah menyantap makanan mereka. Saat ini mereka pergi ke sebuah _Cafe_ yang terletak tidak jauh dari lokasi mereka bertemu.

"Saat ini aku sedang libur, Kurokocchi. Minggu depan baru mulai sibuk lagi-ssu." Balas Kise sambil tersenyum, ya, senyum yang agak dipaksakan olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Bertemu dengan sosok mantan kekasihnya yang belum berhasil ia lupakan 100% ditambah dengan sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi kekasih mantannya saat ini.

"Hmnn.. jadi seorang pilot sungguh sibuk ya, Kise-kun." Balas Kuroko sambil menyuap kembali pancake _vanilla_-nya.

"Kalian berdua kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Aomine sambil melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko. "Jarang sekali melihat seorang Akashi berada ditempat seperti ini." Sindir Aomine terang-terangan.

Akashi sendiri hanya menunjukkan sedikit _smirk_-nya. "Tentu saja karena aku menemani Tetsuya yang sedang melakukan _survey_ untuk membeli perlengkapan basket."

Kise tersenyum tipis. Dulu, ketika mereka berdua masih berpacaran, bahkan untuk pergi ke tempat yang begitu ramai, seorang Akashi pasti langsung menolaknya dengan terang-terangan. _'Rupanya Akashicchi sudah berubah ya.'_ Ucapnya dalam hatinya, namun tak lama ia segera menyuarakan kembali sebuah pertanyaan "Perlengkapan?"

"Beberapa hari lalu, beberapa anak memintaku untuk mengajari mereka bermain basket ketika tidak mengaja melihatku bermain _One on One_ bersama Seijuurou-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko kini meluruskan perkataan Akashi.

"Yang benar? Anak TK sekecil itu meminta kau mengajari bermain basket, Tetsu?" Kini giliran Aomine yang bertanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Meskipun mereka masih kecil, semangat mereka tidak bisa dianggap remeh, Aomine-kun." Kuroko kini mengambil suapan selanjutnya, ketika tiba-tiba krim _Vanilla_ yang berada di atas pancake itu terjatuh ke bajunya. "Ah.." masih dengan pandangan yang datar, Kuroko kini memandang bajunya yang terkena krim.

"Whoa! Kurokocchi baju—" belum sempat Kise selesai berkata-kata, Akashi sudah mendahuluinya untuk mengambil krim itu dengan tangannya dan memakan krim yang sudah diambilnya, setelahnya ia membasahi saputangannya dengan air mineral yang tadi ia pesan bersamaan dengan secangkir _Mint Tea_. Setelah saputangan itu cukup basah, ia segera menyeka sisa krim yang berada di pakaian Kuroko.

Kise hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Kejadian barusan berhasil membuat hatinya sakit. Cukup Sakit untuk menerima sosok Akashi bukan lagi miliknya seorang. "Aku—baru ingat ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Maaf, tapi aku pulang duluan-ssu." Kata Kise sambil berdiri dan segera meninggalkan _cafe_ tersebut.

"Oi, Kise!" iris _Sapphire_ itu memandang sosok Pemuda _Blonde_ yang semakin menjauh. Tidak lama ia langsung berdiri, berpamitan pada Akashi dan Kuroko. "Maaf, aku harus menyusulnya. Sampai nanti, Akashi, Tetsu!" Aomine langsung berlari keluar.

"Seijuurou-kun.. kau—tidak sengaja 'kan?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Aku sengaja, Tetsuya. Bila tidak seperti itu, Kise hanya akan menatapku terus dengan tatapan seolah aku akan memberinya harapan. Bila ia terus seperti itu, aku takut tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa masuk kedalam hatinya lagi." Akashi kini melihat kearah jendela, dimana sosok Aomine sedang berlari untuk mengejar Kise.

Kuroko kini mengambil _Vanilla Milk Shake_ miliknya, menangkupnya dalam kedua tangan miliknya. "Kuharap..perasaan Aomine-kun dapat tersampaikan ya."

.

.

.

"Oi, Kise!" Aomine sempat kebingungan saat sosok pemuda _Blonde_ itu hilang dalam sekejab dalam kerumunan orang. Entah mengapa, insting Aomine kini membawanya pada sebuah gang kecil dari gedung-gedung tinggi sekitarnya.

Ia tahu betul, saat Kise melihat sosok Akashi, luka lama yang berusaha ia tutup mulai kembali tergores, dan ketika kejadian barusan, luka itu pasti semakin terbuka.

Beberapa langkah kemudian Aomine kini melihat sosok pemuda yang dicarinya sedang berdiam di pojok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, badannya bergetar. Aomine tahu bahwa Kise sedang menahan tangisnya saat ini.

"Kise." Panggilan kecil itu berhasil membuat tubuh pemuda beriris _Citrine_ itu menegang. Sungguh, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Aomine dapat menemukannya di tempat ini. "Lupakan Akashi, itu hal yang terbaik bagimu."

"A—Aku tidak bisa, Aominecchi.." Kise kini menaikkan kepalanya, namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak berkontak mata dengan pemuda berkulit _Tan_ ini, ia takut airmatanya akan turun begitu ia melihat sosok Aomine yang melihat kerapuhannya saat ini. "Padahal..selama sebulan ini aku tidak terlalu memikirkan Akashicchi..tapi, mengapa? Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengannya disaat aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya!?"

Kise tidak berani membuka matanya, ia yakin, butiran airmata yang sedaritadi ditahannya itu akan turun ketika ia membuka matanya. Kise hanya bisa mendengar saat langkah Aomine mendekatinya. Dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi berhasil membuat matanya terbuka dengan lebar.

Aomine memeluknya.

"Bila kau ingin menangis, menangislah.. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu karena aku memelukmu saat ini, Kise." Ucap Aomine dengan lembut, kata-kata yang dalam mimpi sekalipun tidak pernah terbayang oleh seorang Kise Ryouta.

"Aku—padahal selama aku bersama dengan Aominecchi—aku- tidak- Akashicchi." perkataan Kise kini terhenti, ia menunduk untuk masuk dalam pelukan Aomine lebih dalam. Tak lama kemudian ia terisak dalam pelukan temannya ini. Teman yang ia anggap spesial, sosok yang telah membantunya mengisi ruang-ruang yang biasanya ia pakai untuk mengingat sosok Akashi. Berkat Aomine lah, Kise dapat melupakan sosok Akashi, meski hanya dalam beberapa waktu.

- xXx xXx xXx -

"Aominecchi, kau sangat baik. " Ucap Kise ketika tangisannya telah mereda. Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah gang kecil dibalik sebuah gedung yang tinggi.

"Hey, Kise.. Mungkin aku tidak sepenuhnya baik seperti yang kau bayangkan." Aomine kini menatapnya lurus.

"Kenapa Aominecchi berkata seperti itu-ssu?" Tanya Kise dengan tatapan yang kebingungan.

"Aku—tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisi Akashi dalam hatimu?" Aomine kini memegang salah satu tangan milik Kise.

"Aominecchi, apa yang kau—maksud?" iris mata _Citrine_ milik Kise kini membulat dengan sempurna ketika Aomine selesai mengatakan penggalan kata barusan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kise." Tutur Aomine dengan serius.

.

.

.

Seorang Kise Ryouta tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa teman yang telah dikenal lama olehnya akan menyatakan perasaannya itu padanya seperti itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Aomine adalah sosok sahabat yang menemaninya saat ia sedang terpuruk, karena sosok Kise yang tidak bisa melupakan sosok Akashi. Namun, mengapa tiba-tiba Aomine mengutarakan perasaannya seperti itu?

Kise memandangi langit-langit kamarnya dari kasur tempat ia berdiam. Pikirannya melayang pada beberapa jam lalu, saat ia bertemu dengan Akashi, saat reuni kecil mereka terjadi, saat ia keluar dengan sengaja dan meninggalkan sosok Akashi dan Kuroko, saat Aomine mengejarnya namun ia tidak mempedulikannya, saat Aomine menemukannya. Dan saat pemuda _Navy_ itu memeluknya terlebih mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aominecchi bodoh!" Kise melempar bantal yang sedari tadi ada di pelukannya ke tembok terdekat. "Kenapa..kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu—tidak, mengapa harus aku orang yang kau suka sih?" Kise kini memiringkan tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan tembok bercat _Topaz_ yang tidak terlihat jelas karena lampu dikamarnya ia biarkan mati. "Padahal kau tahu, aku masih menyukai Akashicchi-ssu."

'_Aku tidak berjanji dapat membuatmu melupakan Akashi seutuhnya, tapi, aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu berada disisimu hingga luka itu perlahan pudar.'_

Muka Kise kembali memerah saat ia memutar ulang perkataan Aomine ketika ia mengantarkannya pulang, kata-kata yang begitu ajaib baginya.

"Aku harus memberikan jawaban pada Aominecchi." Ucap Kise setengah berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama pikirannya kembali pada kejadian-kejadian saat ia bersama dengan Aomine. Bahkan sejak SMP dulu, sosok Aomine sudah menarik perhatiannya dalam bidang basket, meskipun pada saat SMA perhatian Kise lebih teralih pada Akashi, tetapi sekarang ini, berkat Aomine lah Kise dapat melupakan sosok Akashi. Tidak, justru oleh kehadiran Aomine lah, eksistensi Akashi dalam dirinya telah berkurang.

Karena Kise terus memikirkan Aomine.

Karena secara diam-diam, rasa cinta itu tumbuh dalam diri seorang Kise Ryouta. Cinta yang semula ia abdikan pada seorang Akashi kini telah berubah secara perlahan.

.

.

.

**[2 years later]**

"Daikicchi, kau ada dimana-ssu?" Pemuda berhelai _Blonde_ itu sibuk memegang ponselnya, tidak sabar menunggu sosok yang sepertinya ia cari ditengah kerumunan orang.

"**Tunggu, Ryouta. Aku baru saja selesai dari **_**Shift**_**-ku, tolong bilang pada anggota **_**KiseDai**_** lainnya untuk masuk duluan saja." **suara itu terdengar dari balik ponsel milik Kise.

"Baiklah, cepatlah kemari atau Akashicchi akan menyuruhmu mentarktir kita semua-ssu." Tawa Kise sambil memandang annggota _KiseDai_ yang ada bersama dengan dirinya. Saat ini mereka semua tepat berada di depan sebuah _restaurant_, menunggu sosok Aomine Daiki yang belum datang seorang diri.

"**Hah? Yang benar saja!? Akashi sialan, kalau begini ceritanya sih aku harus ngebut kesana. Oke, Ryouta, 10 menit aku akan sampai disana."** Suara _starter_ motor kini terdengar dibalik ponsel.

"Hati-hati loh, Daikicchi~" Setelah itu Kise langsung mematikan ponselnya. "Ne, Minnacchi, Daikicchi bilang 10 menit lagi dia akan sampai, kalian masuk duluan saja, aku akan menunggunya diluar-ssu."

"Padahal sudah kuingatkan untuk membawa dasi pink karena itu adalah _Lucky Item_-nya hari ini-_nodayo_." Pemuda berhelai _Turquoise_ itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku mau masuk duluan, terlalu dingin berdiam lama-lama diluar."

"Aaahh~~ aku juga mau masuk kalau begitu~ Muro-chin pasti akan terganggu kalau aku terkena flu gara-gara terlalu lama menunggu Mine-chin diluar~" Pemuda berhelai _Violet_ itu kemudian ikut masuk kedalam.

"Kalian berdua juga sebaiknya pergi kedalam-ssu." Kise melirik kearah Akashi dan Kuroko sambil menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita akan menemanimu disi—" Ucapan Akashi kini terpotong ketika tiba-tiba Kuroko bersin disebelahnya. "Tetsuya, lebih baik kau masuk duluan."

"Tidak apa, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mau menemani Kise-kun juga."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah, kalian berdua kedalam duluan-ssu~ 10 menit itu sebentar kok."

"Baiklah, tetapi bila 10 menit Daiki belum datang, kau harus ikut masuk kedalam Ryouta. Terlalu lama berdiam diluar dengan salju yang turun seperti ini tidak begitu baik untuk kondisi tubuhmu."

Kise tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar tulus ia berikan, berbeda dengan senyum 2 tahun lalu yang ia berikan untuk Akashi dan Kuroko. Sekarang, senyum yang dipancarkan darinya adalah senyum yang ikut mendukung keduanya.

Karena berkat Aomine lah, Kise dapat menggantikan memorinya bersama dengan Akashi. Meski awalnya sulit baginya, tetapi setelah ia menerima Aomine dalam hidupnya, setelah ia mengenal Aomine lebih jauh, Kise akhirnya bisa melepaskan Akashi.

Lamunan Kise kini terhenti ketika mendengar suara Aomine memanggilnya dari jauh. "Ryouta!" Sosok Aomine kini mendekatinya, namun tak lama ia langsung mendekap Kise dalam pelukannya. "Daikicchi?"

"Tidak, hanya kangen memelukmu saja," Aomine tersenyum lebar sebelum meregangkan pelukan diantara mereka. "Yang lain sudah masuk duluan ya? Baiklah, ayo kita masuk juga. Ah, sebelumnya.. " Aomine kini mengecup bibir Kise, tidak peduli dengan lingkungan mereka saat ini, dimana beberapa orang lalu-lalang melintasi tempat dimana mereka berdiam.

Muka Kise kini merah padam. "D—Daikicchi apa yang kau lakukan-ssu! Kita didepan umum!" teriak Kise sambil memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dikecup itu.

Aomine sendiri malah tampak begitu puas melihat reaksi yang diharapkan dari pemuda beriris _Citrine_ itu. "Terimakasih atas hidangan pembukanya, _Main Menu_-nya kutunggu saat kita sampai di apartement kita." Aomine kini menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilati sisi-sisi bibbirnya.

"D-Daikicchi!" teriak Kise sambil merona.

_Awalnya mungkin begitu sulit bagiku untuk melupakan sosok Akashicchi dalam hidupku. Tetapi— mungkin memang benar kata-kata ini "ketika kau merelakan seseorang untuk pergi, seseorang yang baru akan muncul untuk menggantikannya."_

_Dan bagiku, itu adalah Daikicchi._

**_ FIN _**


End file.
